The main goal of the proposed research is to develop, differentiate and test theories of memory in nonarticulate primates. Major focal points of this research include selective coding and memory storage, relationships between temporal and contextual cues and the retrieval of information, learning about classes of events as a function of memory for specific events, and rehearsal and memory load in relation to short-term forgetting. Particular interest will be directed toward a theory which assumes that, during learning, cues and the context in which they occur are stored together in memory, and that to retrieve information about an event, both the representations of the stimulus and its associated context must be activated simultaneously. Considerable use will be made of mathematical modeling and computer simulation methods to aid in interpreting data. Experimental studies include (1) testing some specific models concerned with proactive interference in short-term memory; (2) clarifying the mechanisms involved in selective attention and coding in both learning and memory tasks; (3) using a pattern reproduction task to study memory load, rehearsal, and interference in short term memory, and (4) contrasting particular theories concerned with classification learning. These experiments will provide important information for the formulation of models for memory in nonverbal organisms.